The Forbidden Way
by Masqu Erade2
Summary: What happened between Sirius and Lily? Continued from our story Memories. We like reviews!


THE FORBIDDEN WAY  
  
  
  
It'd all started by accident. Sirius had just emerged from the boy's bathroom with only a small towel riding low on his hips, laughing and joking with the gang. Lily couldn't help but admire the way the light caught on his flat stomach and abs, but at the time she thought nothing of it. After all, she was a perfectly average 16-year-old girl, and it was only normal that, whilst she had a boyfriend, her eyes would wander occasionally. Sirius stretched like a cat, his lean form kissed by shadows and light. As he did so, James whipped the towel off his best friend and playfully whacked Sirius on the butt before parading with it. Moony smirked, Wormshit squeaked with laughter, and Lily's breath caught in her throat. Shit, Sirius looked. hot. Clad only in a pair of silk boxers, decorated with tiny flying Snitches, he was very well built and he knew it. Preening, the black-haired God flexed his muscles and took off after James, tearing down the hallways until Professor Dumbledore happened to step in their path. Sensing a rather embarrassing incident, James run into one of the many secret tunnels he knew of and Sirius turned the other way, running straight into the oncoming Lily. Falling onto the floor in a mass of tangled arms and legs, Lily's robe came undone, revealing her thighs. The event was greeted by silent laughter and perving. James turned the corner and laughed at another close call that they had escaped. Lily pushed the solid warmth of Sirius away and stood straightening her robes, refusing to look her laying friend in the eye. James came forward to kiss her, but even as her lips caressed her beloved's, her eyes and mind stayed on the disturbingly close figure, standing in the shadows. Quickly standing up, Sirius whipped James' own towel off in revenge but was horrified to find he had nothing underneath. Screaming blue murder and more revenge, James unsuccessfully tried to cover himself up while his friend stood there, pissing himself with laughter saying what a sad individual he was. He was rewarded with being stripped of his underwear as well. Lily laughed, but her eyes did not shine with their usual brightness. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she couldn't help but think about her boyfriend's best friend. His thoughts, words and actions swirled around in her head. And worst of all, she knew Sirius felt the same way- the same forbidden way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily looked behind her at the sound of footsteps, his footsteps, his familiar scent drifting in the air. "Oh Lils," Sirius whispered, his hand resting on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and pushed back his hair from his face with gentle and loving fingers. Linking hands they made their way downstairs into the dormitory. They sat on the armchair, discussing the weather, exams, family and the holidays approaching very soon...everything but what they wanted to say. The two friends sat on the couch, listening to the crickets and insects outside the castle chirping away. Finally Sirius couldn't help himself; he raised his hand moving Lily's chin down and pressed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer, sitting on his knee, mouths connected doing what they'd thought about so many times before. He put his hands on her abdomen and moved them upwards. Lily nervously whimpered and scared Sirius. "I hurt you?" "Never." "Then what?" ".er.." "It's your first time?" "No..second." He smiled gently at her and devotedly began to stroke her bare arms. She sighed, relaxing slightly, and lifted herself up. She rested her hand on his groin and giggled lightly, "It feels like you have a potato down your pants." "You think?" "Uh huh." "Guess you should take a look then." "I know, I've already seen." "You want to again?" Sirius whispered softly. Lily froze, her heart thudding in her chest as she stared up at Sirius. Sirius, who had filled her dreams and desires for so long. shyly, she dipped her chin down and very, very softly murmured, "Okay." Everything happened so fast. One minute, Sirius was sitting beside her, the next he was kneeling over her, his lips caressing hers. She moaned and arched into him, noticing how they fitted like they had been made for each other. He stroked her hair back from her face and put his fingers through hers, holding hands. He reached closer and whispered something inaudible in her ear before kissing her neck, her chin, her mouth and moved down. Pulling down her robes slowly, he stopped.willing for her to anytime stop this event if she wanted. With a small sigh she moved over behind Sirius and kneeling with her robes half taken off began massaging his shoulders. Conjuring up a big queen sized bed with lots of cushions, he took her in his arms and made their way over to the bed. He laid her down and took off the rest of her clothes, and then took off his own while she looked on. They laid next to each other, but only for a small amount of time, and unable to resist their urges they took each other into their arms and kissed passionately. He entered her slowly. They lay on the floor afterwards, arms around each other with tenderness. What they'd done came back to Lily and she shivered in shock, which her boyfriend's best friend mistook for her being cold. Lifting her back onto the armchair near the fire they both drifted asleep, ashamed of the consequences but not regretful. The door swung open and James crept into the room, not wanting to wake anyone upstairs. He seethed in anger and cried in disappointment at seeing the love of his life Lily Evans and his best friend Sirius Black in each other's arms, naked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As usual neither Erade or Masqu own HP, etc and ask u 2 review.  
  
Don't take offence at the pairing, just something different! 4 now the rating is R and it won't be continued, however we will see! 


End file.
